


Learn To Love Again

by 666Reality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Black Markets, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Hybrid Zayn, Hybrids, M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666Reality/pseuds/666Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrids. Half human and half animal. Part cat hybrids were more common than half dogs. But both were equally treated as bad. Zayn Malik is a hybrid. It had skipped a generation so both of his parents were human and as soon as they realized he was a hybrid they hid it. When people finally came out he was thrown into the system by authorities and tossed from home to home until he was bought for the very last time. There he meets the one person since his parents that actually cared about him. But will it be to late for Zayn or is his heart mind and trust broken for good? Can Harry teach Zayn to love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past

It all started when he first turned 10. He got a mind splitting head ache that brought him to his knees. His screams echoed through the house alerting his parents. Yaser knew what it was as soon as he heard it. His own father was a hybrid and he managed to keep it a secret. His wife Tricia and him ran to their son who had curled himself into a ball. Thats when he first felt his ears change. They moved up and became pointed and covered in fur. After a long painful hour for the boy it ended and he now had a pair of cat ears. 

"Daddy what happened to my ears." The boy cried. His father tightly hugged him fearing for his son. It was illegal for a hybrid of any sort to not be registered and put into the system. Legally in the eyes of the law hybrids weren't human. They were taken from their homes registered into the system and then sold. 

"They just changed my boy. Now listen closely, you can not tell anyone about this. At all. Now soon you will grow a tail. You are a hybrid okay? Part cat. You will still go to school and you will wear hats all the time. No matter what happens you will keep your hat on and you will grow out your hair. When you get your tail you will either wear a sweater and wrap it around your waist or you will wear baggy pants and wrap it around your leg. No one must know about this ever." Yaser told his son. The golden eyed boy looked up at his father with wide curious eyes.

"Why? Why do I have to hide Daddy? This is who I am why so why do I have to hide it?" The raven haired boy asked. It really upset his father because Yaser hated telling his son to hide who he was. But he couldn't just tell the boy that he was just an object to be sold and bought. 

"Because if anyone finds out you will be taken away from us." Yaser said bluntly ending the conversation. Thats when Tricia walked back into the room with a red beanie. She tugged it over his ears gently covering them. Her sons eyes watering at the fact that he could be taken away from his parents just because he was different. 

_______________________________________________________________ 

Zayn was 14 when he was discovered. He was in his Legal Studies class studying about the rights of hybrids in different countries when a kid asked him why he always wore a hat. Zayn just shrugged but more of his peers kept pestering him. They teacher carried on about how in the eyes of the law hybrids were animals, that they were not granted an education and were to be bought and sold like animals. She also discussed the horrible conditions that hybrids lived under. Zayn tried to stay focused but more and more kids were bothering him. Zayn told them to leave him alone. Thats when the teacher spoke up.

"Zayn you hat is disrupting the class. I told you if it became a problem then you would have to remove it and it has. I'm sorry but you must take your hat off." She told him. 

"No." He said. His voice was demanding but his eyes pleading. She just shook her head with an apologetic look before holding her hand out for his hat. He shook his head. She sighed now starting to get annoyed before she walked up to him. 

"Mr. Malik give me your hat this instant." She told him sternly. He shrunk in his seat and shook his head. "Fine have it your way." She told him flatly. She quickly snatched his hat off his head. Her eyes widened in shock and his hands instantly went to his ears trying to hide them but it was to late, everyone had already saw them. "Everyone get back." She warned as if he was dangerous. His eyes filled with tears and his body shook. The teacher just stared at him with wide eyes. 

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. She was one of the few people in society that disagreed with the was hybrids were treated. 

"Mrs. Heather we have to call the police. You just got through saying that what it is doing is illegal!" One girl spoke up. 

"Please don't, you can't. I'm sorry… please! You can't do that." Zayn cried. He was so scared, he was now scared for the rest of his life. 

"Yes I can, and I will." The girl spat. 

"Please don't! Do you fucking see what they do to people like me? I don't want to be on a fucking leash for the rest of my life! Please just forget this! I will leave just let me go!" He begged, his words mixed with sobs. "I don't want to be beaten and sold and bought for the rest of my life! Do you know what they do when hybrids reach the age of 40 and they stop being bought and sold?" He asked. 

"What?" One boy asked him.

"They kill us! Not like they do dogs or cats. No they sometimes hang us by meat hooks ALIVE and cut us open, or cut our arms so we bleed out, they shoot us, they can poison us, the most common one is RAPE and then beat us to death! " He screamed. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. 

"Becky don't call them, look how scared he is. Just let him go." The same boy said. Most of the class agreed but she shook her head. 

"I already called them." She said strongly. Zayn broke down into sobs. His wails and cries were the only thing to be heard in the room as the class fell silent. No one said anything until the same boy who asked the questions came up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He cried into the boys shoulder. 

"You are not going to go through this alone." The boy said. Zayn looked up at him confused. The blue eyed boy pulled off his grey beanie to reveal two floppy fuzzy ears. Zayn heard a soft thumping sound and looked back to see a blonde wagging tail. He looked up to the boy who gave him a comforting nod. "We are going to find good homes Zayn I promise. Name's Niall by the way." The boy said. Zayn buried himself into Niall's chest. His tears not stopping but he felt slightly comforted. Zayn saw as a girl got up from her spot and walked over to them. He heard a low growl emit from the back of Niall's throat. His chest vibrated from the threatening tone. 

"Becky stay away from us." He barked. She just scoffed. Thats when there was a knock at the door and Becky opened it to two police officers with animal control. Becky pointed her finger straight at the two boys in they back. 

"Don't let them hurt me." Zayn whimpered. 

"Never." Niall replied. Thats when the first man from animal control came up to them. The cops had ushered the kids to the far wall so because they did not yet have a safe exit. The first thing that the students noticed was the weapons the animal control officers had. 

"Just be good and come with us. It will be alright. No fighting ok?" The man said. Both hybrids nodded and slowly got to there feet. Thats when the first rod came smashing down onto Niall's face sending him crashing into the desks. Zayn went to help Niall but he was thrown to the ground and the man started to violently kick him. Pain filled yelps and whimpers came from both boys as they were savagely beaten in front of their peers eyes. That was the last time Zayn was free. When Niall was holding him it was the last time he felt love and comfort.


	2. New Owner

He trailed behind his master towards the living room. His owner pulled at his leash constantly jerking the raven haired boys head foreword. His long black tail swishing behind him. He palm was in pain from the punishment he just received. He had started to cough when his master was on the phone and it angered the old man. He took Zayn's hand a held it onto the stove element. Zayn bit back his cries of pain because he was forbidden to make noise. When his master sat down Zayn knelt at his feet. He was cradling his has as he tried not to cry. It had been 5 years of abuse and torture but he still had the need to cry. He felt a hand run through his hair and scratch behind his ear. Even though his master was cruel he could still be decent and kind. He lent into his masters hand.

There was a knock at the door that disrupted the silence. His master got up and grabbed his leash. Zayn was always shy around strangers and he always hid behind his masters. His master opened the front door and a middle aged woman stood in the door way.

"Anne hello." His master exclaimed. The woman gave him a smile before going in for a hug.

"Hello Max. I'm sorry but I can't stay long. Can I see him?" She asked. He shrunk in on himself knowing she was talking about him.

"OH yes of course. Zayn come here." He pulled at his leash dragging him forward. Zayn kept his head low and his eyes fixated on the ground. He felt her put her hand under his chin and tilted his head up. Her eyes widened and a smile grew on her face.

"Oh Max he is perfect." She cooed. Her hands cupped his cheeks. "Oh Harry has always wanted a hybrid and he will absolutely love this one. He is just so adorable." She said, Zayn's cheeks turned a slight red colour. He wasn't used to complements. He unfortunately was used to being called useless, nothing, worthless, a waste of space, hideous, fat, ugly and way worse things.

"Right he is the gift for your son. What is he turning now? 17? 18?" Max asked the woman.

"18, so how much for him?" She asked.

"$500 half off for your boy." He said. She smiled before counting out the right amount of money. She handed him the money as he handed her the leash. "Good-bye Zayn. You be good." His old master told him. He nodded as he followed Anne to her car. She opened up the backseat door and unclipped his leash from his collar. He gave her a shocked look.

"It's fine. If you want it on thats fine but if not I trust you not to run." She told him. He hopped into the backseat feeling a little hopeful to his new home. He looked up and saw a boy about his age sitting in the front seat. He turned around and his chocolate eyes met with Zayn's golden ones.

"Oh Anne he is so cute. Seriously Haz should love him. Whats your name?" The boy asked. Zayn looked up at him with wide eyes. The boy just chuckled. "You can talk."

"I-I-I'm Z-Z-Zayn." He stuttered his cheeks turning red. The boy cooed at the sight.

"Seriously Anne if Harry doesn't like him, he is so mine." The boy said.

"Liam calm down you are probably scaring him. And you already have a hybrid." She told the boy.

"Oh Ni, he isn't mine. He is my boyfriend. I don't own him." Liam said defensively.

"Not in the eyes of the law." She shot back. Liam groaned and slouched into the seat.

"I'm hungry can we stop at McDonalds please." Liam asked. Anne only nodded before turning into the drive thru. Anne turned around and looked at Zayn.

"Do you want anything Zayn?" She asked him. He looked down at his hands and played with his fingers.

"I-Umm…. I've never eaten here…." He mumbled. He felt a hand grab his good hand. He looked up and through his fringe to see a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Hey its fine I will just order you what I'm getting for everyone else and if you don't like it then we will get you something else. Don't worry about it." Liam told him. He simply nodded.

"Thank you…" He mumbled.

______________________________________________________

They arrived at a large house on a large estate. It was about four stories high and it was gigantic. Zayn's eyes almost bulged out of his skull. He helped Liam grab all of the food bags. The scent was overwhelming and new to him. They followed Anne up the front steps to the door. Before she could unlock it swung open and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in the door way.

"FOOD! ANNE I LOVE YOU!" He yelled. Zayn visibly flinched because yelling always lead to beatings. His face fell and he came up to him and took some of the bags. His eyes bore into Zayn's and thats when it clicked. Niall dropped his bags and grabbed Zayn into a huge hug. The shock of the sign of affection cause Zayn to drop his bags.

"Hey why is there food containers all over the floor." Zayn heard someone ask. The voice was deep and slow. It honestly frightened Zayn. He pulled back from the hug his body slightly shaking. His eyes connected with a pair of bright green ones. "Well?" The boy asked. Zayn started to shake even more as he dropped to the ground to clean up the mess. His hands were shaking as he picked up each individual container.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry sir.. It's m-my f-fault. " Zayn stuttered, his vision was blurring with tears. He heard footsteps come towards him. He flinched when a hand was pressed to his shoulder. He heard a soft sigh and he immediately started to apologize. He told the boy that he wouldn't flinch again, that he would be good. He expected a hard slap to the face or even a burn or cut of some sort for dropping the food and the same for the rambling and begging. What he didn't expect is for the boy to lightly press his thumbs to his cheeks and wipe away his tears. The green eyed boy then pressed his lips to the raven haired boys forehead trying to calm him down.

"Shhh, it's okay. I meant it as a joke. I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong." He told Zayn. His tail twitched behind him as he moved closer to the curly haired boy. He felt safe with him, he almost felt happy with him. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to calm himself down. This was all new to him. Kindness was something he hadn't felt in this amount in his 5 years of being a registered hybrid. He kept whispering that he was sorry that he would be better. He kept asking for the curly haired lad not to hurt him. Niall watched the scene unfold infront of him. His first owner had a family and he was just protector hybrid. The kids loved to play with him and the parents treated him well. He wasn't happy but neither was he beaten everyday and moment. He was content with his life. Well until he was sold. The family lost their main source of income and when they sold Niall they had enough money to keep him afloat. Thats when he met Anne. She bought him and gave him to Liam. He was pampered and loved. He was treated as an equal, always allowed and opinon. Now he looked at Zayn and saw how bad things could have been. 

That's when he remebered his promise to Zayn. He promised him that he would find a loving family, that he didn't need to worry. But now all he saw was the beaten broken boy. He watched as Zayn whimpered and shook in Harry's arms. Harry looked up at all of them with a concerned look on his face. He didn't know what to do, hell none of them did. Harry rocked the raven haired boy back and forth. 

"Hey, hey, hey no one here is going to hurt you. No one. Calm down, you are safe. No one is going to ever hurt you ever again." Harry told him. Zayn took some deep breaths as he gripped Harrys shirt. Harry ran a hand through Zayn's hair. Zayn slowly relaxed into Harrys arms. Once Zayn completely relaxed Anne walked back in. Zayn looked up at her his eyes wide and doe like. 

"Alright I ordered Chinese and pizza for dinner.... and Zayn don't worry about anything. These boys are getting too fat with all that McDonalds." She told him. He nodded slightly a small grin started to display itself on his face. Liam walked over to Zayn and Harry and extented them both a hand to help them to their feet. As soon as the two boys were standing Zayn stood almost behind Harry. It was pure instinct for him to stand behind his masters strictly because it gave them power. Harry just sighed knowing exactly why he was standing behind him. He dicieded not to say anything because this must all be so new to him. He was used to a strict routine and now everything was changing so quickly. As much as Zayn wanted to adapt quickly he just couldn't in fear that he would do something wrong. He was scared and Harry knew that. Everyone knew that. Everyone seemed to think that he was too far gone, but Harry was determined to help him, to love him, and to treat him the way he deserved. 


End file.
